Shadamy ft Zails andDarkness
by LexiChick08
Summary: This story id for my friend Dark Twilight Wolf! I hope you enjoy! No flames! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED! Half of a sex scene from Shadamy


**Lexi: Hey! I'm back!**

**Taylor: Lexi! You got a new story?**

**Lexi: Sure do! This is a request from my friend *Read paper* Dark Twilight Wolf!**

**Penny and Chey: Yay! *Start clapping***

**Lexi: Ok, lets do this!**

**Penny: Lexi is making this story for her friend, Dark Twilight Wolf.**

**Chey: Zails the Fox, Darkness the Cat belong to Dark Twilight Wolf.**

**Taylor: Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose belongs to SEGA! But Westley the Dog belongs to Lexi!**

**Lexi: We hope you enjoy! This is for you Dark Twilight Wolf!**

_**xxx In the woods xxx**_

A black cat sat in the rain crying. She wore a ripped dark colored shirt and pants. Her clothes were ripped with a knife and she had scratches and bruises. "I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!" She screamed into the darkness. That was her name too, Darkness the cat. She looked around and wiped her tears, she looked over to her left and heard a growl. She stood up and wolf with foam coming out his mouth jumped out the bushes. "Ah!" She turned and ran. The wolf followed her until she tripped and fell on the ground. Darkness turned over on her back and the wolf jumped. She held out a hand and stopped the wolf from landing on her. Darkness had deep dark powers that she hasn't fully understood yet. She used her dark powers to through the wolf on the other side of the woods. A howl was heard and she started running again, soon she saw a cabin and walked up to it. Darkness repeatedly banged on the door, she looked thru the window and there were no lights on. To her luck, the door was unlocked so she went in.

Darkness entered the cabin with a, "Hello?" She looked around and found a candle stick, she lit it up with her dark powers and found a coffee table in the living room. She slid a finger across it and it merely had any dust. "Who ever lived here must have moved out a few days ago," She stated to herself. Darkness found a bathroom and more candles, she lit up all the candles and filled the tub up with warm water. As she stepped into the bath, she sighed and said, "I can get used to this."

**_xxx In Shadow's apartment xxx_**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" A three tailed violet fox, Zails the Fox, yelled at the top of his lungs. The green dog that sat next to him replied, "You heard me. I rapped her and left her in the wood because she left me." Zails' best friend, Shadow the Hedgehog came in and sat across from him with a beer in his hand and his girlfriend, Amy Rose under his arm who was also drinking a beer. "What's up guys?" Shadow asked before putting the beer to his lips. Zails looked at his friend, "Westley rapped Darkness!" Shadow spit out his beer and Amy gasped, "How could you?" "Because she left me and didn't listen, pretty cherry." He responded and Amy growled, "Back off, I have a boyfriend." And she cuddled closer to Shadow. Zails stood up and sucker punched Westley and ran out.

_**xxx In the woods xxx**_

he searched everywhere and found a tiny lit up cabin. _'Maybe those people saw Darkness,'_ He thought. Zails ran up to the little cabin and knocked on the door, a lady in a robe answered. Zails looked down at the woman and asked, "Have you seen my cat friend? She looks just like you but in different clothes." The lady asked, "Zails?" "Darkness?"

"Zails!" "Darkness!" They hugged each other and Darkness pulled away from him and said, "You must be tired. Come sit down. Cookie?" She held a tray full of cookies up to him. He grabbed one and took a bite, it was truly the best cookie he had ever shoved in his mouth. He grabbed another and sat down. Darkness sat next to him and Zails asked, "Are you ok? Westley told me he *gulp* r-rapped you." Darkness' face turned pink, "Yes I'm fine." Zails asked once more, "Are you sure?" Darkness giggled, "Yes, I'm sure, have another cookie!" He grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth and said, "You make really good cookies." She giggled and grabbed a napkin and leaned close to him and wiped his chocolete touched muzzle. She wiped it off and stared in his eyes, he did the same with her eyes and gulped the cookie in his mouth.

His deep eyes were so hypnotizing. Her ocean eyes were so attractive. They leaned in towards each other and closed their eyes and their lips meet in a fiery passion. They held each other closely and fell over with Zails on top of Darkness.

_**xxx In Shadow's apartment xxx**_

Westley sat on the couch moving his jaw around in his hand. "Ah, that guy can punch." Stated Westley. Shadow nodded and drank his beer. Westley stood up and said, "Well I'm out of here. Peace." He held up deuces and walked out. Shadow looked down at his girlfriend drinking her beer then saying, "I'm glad he's gone." Shadow smirked, "Me too." Amy looked up, "I thought you liked having him around." "Not anymore." Shadow kissed Amy fiercely and she smirked. Amy laid down and wrapped her legs around his waist, Shadow slid his hand up her hand up her shirt and massaged her breasts. Amy moaned and shivered at his grip. She moved her hands down his chest and her knee gently rubbed his shaft thru his pants, he groaned as his shaft went hard. There was a knock at the door, Amy and Shadow sat up and put every thing in place and Shadow stood up and opened the door.

There stood Zails and Darkness, Amy stood up and ran, "Darkness!" "Amy!" They hugged each other. Amy and Darkness went into the living room and talked about every thing that happened. Zails and Shadow looked at each and chuckled. They sat across from the girls and drank their beers. Hopefully the girls get drunk cuz' the way they're dancing to "Wop" by J. Dash is making them kinda horny (Just kidding)

_**xxx The end xxx**_

**Taylor: For a weirdo, you make really good stories!**

**Penny: I agree!**

**Lexi: *Glares at both***

**Taylor and Penny: *Hides behind Chey***

**Chey: That was really good Lex! I can't wait for the next story you write!**

**Lexi: Aww thx! ^w^ *Gives Chey a lolly pop***

**Chey: Ohh! *Eats lolly pop***

**Penny: Can we have one? *big puppy eyes***

**Lexi: Uhg, fine. *Gives Taylor and Penny a lolly pop***

**Taylor and Penny: Thank you Levs Chick! *Eats lolly pop***

**Lexi: -_- ok. Bye! No flames! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!**


End file.
